


Winter nights

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Collective cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Geralt's thoughts on winter nights past and present
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Kudos: 1





	Winter nights

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Day 12 of AMOW Winter Whumperland. Comfort & Joy: holiday angst | family/found family comfort.

Geralt sneezed. His boots sank into the mud soaked from the freezing rain. He slowly limped beside Roach, looking for an abandoned cabin or hut, or even a small ledge off a rock, anything to get out of the rain. 

He knew there wasn't another village for two days, and he hadn't been paid for his last hunt, so he wouldn't be able to get a room at any inn, anyways. 

He eventually stopped by a large tree. It would have to be enough. He couldn't go farther on this leg. He half sat, half collapsed upon the ground, pressing his hand on the blood-soaked spot on his pants hissing in pain. Hopefully by the time he woke up it will have closed up mostly.

Geralt patted Roach on the nose, silently apologizing for the lack of shelter, as he tiredly learned against the tree. 

He looked up and tiredly watched the rain come down, exhausted, cold and hungry.  
\---  
He jerks back as a hand is placed on his shoulder. Regis was there giving him a smile that did nothing to hide his fangs. “Avoiding your own party?” He looks back out into the wider room.

Dandelion, Priscilla, and Zoltan are setting up cards with Olgierd, Yaevin, and Avallac'h. Dettlaff, Elihal and Cahir are talking by the window. Chireadan, Kira, Shani and Triss, were talking medicine, at another table with a chair left where Regis had been. Dijkstra, Emhyr, Yennefer and Filanandrel were talking politics until Mousesack reminded them, not before dinner. He nearly runs into Eskel as he, Lambert, and Aiden had just brought up more beer from the basement, while Vesemir was standing by the door, shaking his head, as they jostled each other. 

Down in the kitchen BB, Hattori, and surprisingly Letho are helping Marlene with the food. 

Outside Angoulme is sparring, well play-fighting, Ciri, with Cerys judging. Morvran is in the stables cooing at the horses.He can hear some kind of betting going on between the blue stripes and Iorveth's Scoia'tael about Iorveth and Roche, something about arm wrestling. He shook his head.

Finally Milva just arrived with Corinne Tilly, and he could hear the excited giggles of two excited godlings as Sarah and Johnny ran off to cause a bit of mischief. 

He shook his head rejoining the group and banishing the yesteryears from his mind. It was good to be home


End file.
